Mitch x Katrina: The Story
by Anubis the Lucario
Summary: Mitch, a Pokemon trainer, meets a female Lucario named Katrina, who quickly become friends...and possibly, even more than that. Contains suggestive material.
1. The Gym Battle

Hey guys, DualShocker91 here! This is going to be the first of many fanfics. I'm going to be continuing this, so stay tuned!

Chapter 1: The Gym Battle

Mitch sighed as he walked home from school. It was nothing new; get up, go to school, get made fun of, go home, go to sleep and wait for it to happen all over again the next day. He hated it. All the other students in his class would pick on him because he wasn't a very powerful Pokemon trainer. The 18-year-old had always wanted to be a powerful Pokemon trainer, but had just never had the talent needed to become one. He hoped that if he tried really hard, it might pay off in the end. But he was beginning to lose hope. And his constant bullying didn't help, either.

When he finally got home, he opened the door. He was greeted by his mother, who gave him the usual "Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" He gave her the usual response, "It was fine," before going into his room and checking his social media. After a while, he took his Pokemon, a male Umbreon named Eclipse, to the gym for training. Eclipse was a good Pokemon and had a close bond with Mitch, but was sometimes stubborn and liked to do things his way, which was one of the things that was holding Mitch back from becoming a decent trainer. If he wanted to become more powerful, he would need to learn how to discipline Eclipse.

Upon entering the gym, Mitch was greeted by his best friend, Joseph. Joseph was really his only true friend. They had grown up together, and had a sort of friendly rivalry as well. Joseph smiled at him. "Hey, Mitch, what's going on?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same here, apart from looking forward to kicking your ass today!"

Mitch smiled. Joseph's sense of humor always put him in a better mood. "Look, man, I may be bad, but not that bad." Joseph laughed. "Let's see what Dela has to say about that!"

Joseph took out a Pokeball, and out came Dela, his Pokemon. Dela was a female Braixen. Like Eclipse, she was stubborn, but had potential.

Mitch smirked and threw out his own Pokeball, and out came Eclipse. Eclipse smiled and looked at Mitch, who smiled back. "Go get 'em, buddy." Joseph smiled as Dela smirked at Eclipse.

"Your move, Mitch."

Mitch smiled, and looked at Eclipse. "Eclipse, use Tackle!"

The little Dark-type Pokemon obeyed, and Dela took a hit. But it didn't do much.

"Nice try, but now it's our turn! Dela, use Ember!" The Braixen obeyed, and the Umbreon tried to dodge it, but took the hit. He quietly whimpered in pain, but got back up. Mitch cheered him on. "Come on, buddy! Dela is powerful but I know you can do even better!" The Umbreon smiled and gained confidence. Joseph looked at them. "Well, you gonna make your next move? I haven't got all day."

Mitch smirked. "You want a move? We'll give you one, all right. Eclipse, use Giga Impact!" Eclipse smiled. This was his favorite move, and one of his most powerful. He did as he was told, and Dela took a huge hit. The force of the attack knocked her to the ground, but she slowly got back up. Joseph looked in awe. "Wow, impressive. But not as impressive as this! Dela, use Fire Blast!" Dela obeyed, but Eclipse dodged. He then used Shadow ball, getting a big hit on Dela. Dela used another Ember, but the attack missed.

Mitch smiled. Dela was getting weaker. "Good job, Eclipse. Now use Dark Pulse!" He obeyed, and Dela was again knocked down. She tried to get up, but fell back over and feinted. Mitch raised his fist in the air in victory. It felt good to win. It gave him a feeling of pride, a feeling he rarely got to experience. Eclipse walked over to him and Mitch picked up Eclipse in a hug. "You did such a good job, buddy!" Joseph smiled as he returned Dela. "Good girl, Dela. You fought really hard." He then walked over to Mitch.

"You know, if there's one thing I don't like, it's losing. But if I'm to do it, then I sure as hell want to lose to you."

Mitch smiled. "I guess you do, since you do it so often." Joseph playfully punched his arm. "Oh, you'll see one day, Mitch." Mitch began walking out the gym, with Eclipse on his shoulder. "Hey, wanna come over to my place?"

"I don't know. Wanna get your ass kicked in Need for Speed?"

"Like the same way I kicked your ass just now?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Mitch smirked. "Well, I guess you're in for a big wake up call, my friend."

The two headed to Mitch's place, laughing all the way.


	2. Fed Up

Chapter 2: Fed Up

"You're so weak, why do you even bother to come here?"

"Same reason you do. I wanna be a powerful trainer."

It was Sam again. Mitch sighed. The bell had rang, and all he wanted to do was go home. Sam was a real dick, and Mitch didn't like him. But he had gotten used to Sam and his crap, and it never even really bothered him until recently. Sam wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean. He was one of those kids whose parents had a lot of money, and he was spoiled. The only reason he ever won battles was because he had very powerful Pokemon, not because he had skill as a trainer.

"HA! All you have is a puny Umbreon, who isn't even all that powerful."

This made Mitch angry. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was when people insulted Eclipse. He may have been a bit stubborn sometimes, but he was still a good friend.

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Or what?" Sam laughed.

Mitch growled. "You and me battle, right here, right now!"

This made all the other trainers look at him in shock. Only the oldest and best trainers could beat Sam. This made Sam laugh even harder. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"Oh, I'm serious!" Mitch snarled as he threw his Pokeball, letting out Eclipse. Eclipse growled when he saw Sam. He hated him as much as Mitch did. Sam was surprised at this, as was everyone who was watching.

"So, you're for real about this, huh?"

"Damn right I am!" Both Mitch and Eclipse growled at him. Sam only chuckled.

"Alright, if you wanna get humiliated, be my guest! Go, Sakura!" Sam threw out his Pokeball, and out came a female Seviper. Eclipse was a bit intimidated, but didn't back down. Sam laughed. "Your move."

Mitch growled and looked at Eclipse, who looked back. "Eclipse, use Giga Impact!" The Umbreon obeyed, but Sakura dodged. She was simply too fast for Eclipse. Sam smiled. "Sakura, use Poison Fang!" Sakura did as she was told, and sank her large red fangs into Eclipse. This was a very powerful, direct hit. Mitch gasped. Eclipse fell to the floor, but slowly got back up. Mitch looked at him. "Don't worry buddy, you've got this! Now, use Dark Pulse!"

Eclipse obeyed, but Sakura dodged. Sam grinned venomously. "Sakura, use Wrap!" The Seviper obeyed, and wrapped herself around Eclipse, beginning to crush him. Mitch watched in horror. If this kept up, Sakura could really hurt Eclipse, or even kill him. Mitch didn't know what to do.

Sam smirked. "Give up yet, Mitch?"

"No, never!"

"Alright, then. Sakura, keep it up!" She obeyed, and squeezed harder. Eclipse was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. Mitch looked at his friend, then at Sam. "I...I give up."

That's just what Sam wanted to hear. "I thought so. Sakura, let the weakling of an Umbreon go." She released Eclipse, who fell on the floor gasping for air. Mitch immediately returned him, the crowd laughing.

Sam looked at Mitch. "That'll teach you to mess with me. Listen up, scrub. I'm one of the best trainers at this school. I'm better than you and that's just the way it is. You need to learn your place."

He walked away with the crowd following, Mitch steaming in anger. He was sick of Sam. He was sick of the bullying. He was sick of being weak. He was sick of everything. He grolwed as he walked to his car and got in to take Eclipse to the Pokemon center.

He needed another Pokemon.


	3. Meeting Katrina

Chapter 3: Meeting Katrina

After a few days of thinking about it, Mitch had decided to go into the woods to look for new Pokemon. He had never gone into the woods, but felt that it would be a good place to search for Pokemon.

So, one day after school, instead of going straight home, Mitch got in his car and drove off to the woods. Mitch took great pride in his car. It was a black 1998 Toyota Supra Twin Turbo. His parents had bought him the car for his 16th birthday, and he was so excited. It was the car he always dreamed of owning. He treated it like it was gold and kept it maintained nicely.

When Mitch arrived at the woods, he got out of his car and walked into them. He had made sure to bring a flashlight with him for when it got dark. He walked deeper into the woods, Eclipse sitting on his shoulder in case of any surprise attacks.

After a few hours, Mitch was beginning to lose hope. The only Pokemon he had found were just Starly and Bidof. Just as he was about to leave, he caught a glimpse of another Pokemon. As he walked over to get a closer look at it, he simply couldn't believe his eyes. The Pokemon was blue and black, with a gold torso. It had a long tail and ears, and kind of resembled a jackal, except that it stood on two legs. Mitch had found a Lucario!

Mitch was so excited, he almost screamed. Mitch had always wanted his own Lucario. Eclipse seemed equally as excited. Mitch tried to approach the Lucario as quietly as possible, but accidentally stepped on a twig. Hearing this, the Lucario immediately sprang up, turned around, and began powering up an Aura Sphere attack. Mitch backed away as Eclipse got in front of him, ready to attack in case the Lucario decided to. The Lucario looked Mitch straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing here, human?"

Mitch was shocked at hearing the Lucario talk. It had a feminine sounding voice, adding to his surprise. "Y-you can talk?!"

"Of course I can. It's called telepathy." Eclipse growled at the Lucario, but she ignored him. "I believe I asked you a question."

Mitch, still surprised, responded, "I only came here to look for Pokemon..."

The Lucario replied, "Well, you came to the wrong place. Now leave me alone."

"B-but you would..."

"I said leave me alone!"

Mitch was crushed. He had so badly wanted a Lucario. "I understand." He slowly turned to leave, Eclipse hopping back up on his shoulder.

The Lucario turned to leave, but then suddenly had a change of heart. She remembered what it felt like to be rejected. She thought for a few minutes. She then turned around and caught up to him. "Hey, wait."

Mitch was surprised, and turned around.

The Lucario smiled. "I'll come with you...".

Mitch was even more surprised. "R-really?!"

"Yeah...I know what you're going through. I kinda think we could help each other..."

Mitch smiled and suddenly hugged the Lucario. "Thank you...you won't regret it, I promise."

She nodded and hugged back. Mitch looked at her. "So...do you have a name?"

"Actually, yes. My name is Katrina."

That's a nice name...I'm Mitch. And this is my Umbreon, Eclipse."

"Thanks, yours too." She smiled and patted the Umbreon's head, who happily licked her paw.

Mitch looked at the sky. It was getting dark. "We should probably get back to my place..."

They started walking to his car, and when he got to it, Mitch opened the passenger door for Katrina and smiled. "Ladies first."

Katrina laughed and smiled back as she sat down inside. "Well, aren't you a gentleman?"

He smiled and started the car, while Eclipse curled up in the back seat. Katrina looked a bit nervous. "First time riding in a car..."

Mitch looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

She nodded and looked out the window. "I've been a wild Pokemon all my life...I hope I can get used to having a trainer..."

"Don't worry, you'll love living with me. I promise. So...how old are you?"

"Coming up on 18."

"Oh cool, same here. So, where are you from?"

"Believe it or not, I was born in Egypt."

Mitch's eyes widened. "No way..."

"Yes way. I belong to a famous family of Lucario, known as the Kitanos."

Mitch stopped the car and looked at her in awe. "So, you mean to tell me...I have a Kitano sitting right next to me..."

She giggled. "Yep, pretty much."

"Bullshit..."

"I'm telling the truth."

Mitch couldn't believe it. He had read all about the Kitanos in history class, and how they were bodyguards for Egyptian Pharaohs long, long ago. To think he now called one of them his own personal Pokemon was next to unbelievable.

"That's incredible...never did I think I would even have a Lucario, let alone a Kitano...", Mitch said as he continued driving.

"Well, you're now the proud owner of me." She smiles.

"Don't call me an owner...I see my Pokemon as friends."

"Aww, that's sweet..."

"Yeah...I try to be." He smiles."So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Katrina simply looks down.

"What's wrong?"

More silence.

"I guess you don't wanna talk about it, huh?"

She shook her head. "I'd...rather not."

"I understand."

"Thank you. You know, you're a really sweet boy, letting me stay with you and all."

"I-I am?"

"Of course you are."

"T-thanks..." He blushed slightly. No one had ever called him that. Katrina saw this and giggled.

He kept driving all the way home, thinking about Katrina. He couldn't help it. He was...attracted to her. He loved the way she looked, especially those beautiful crimson eyes...they reminded him of jewels. Then he remembered that Lucarios can sense emotions and feelings, so he tried to stop. When they got home, they got out of the car, and Mitch carried Eclipse inside, who was still asleep. He introduced Katrina to his parents, and they even had dinner together. After dinner, Mitch got in the shower.

Mitch always took Eclipse with him when he took a shower, so that he could also give him a bath. Mitch wondered if he should bring Katrina in with him, or let her shower after him. He eventually decided that he probably should bring her in, to show her how to use it. He blushed to himself at the thought of him being naked in the same shower as a girl, but shrug it off. "She's just a Pokemon, Mitch..."

When they got in the shower, Mitch showed Katrina how to wash herself with the soap. At one point, Katrina turned around, and Mitch got a good view of her rear. Eclipse saw this and smirked at Mitch. Mitch glared at him, and he stopped.

After the shower, they decided to go to bed. Eclipse laid in the middle of the bed, like always. Katrina laid right next to him. Mitch blushed a bit. The two got into a long conversation before deciding to go to sleep.

"You know, Katrina, I'm glad I met you. You're a really interesting person."

"Thanks, you are too."

Then, Katrina did something unexpected. She leaned over to Mitch, and kissed him right on the cheek. Mitch blushed very darkly at this. Katrina simply smiled, rubbing his head.

"Goodnight, Mitch...and thanks for letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it." She winked at him before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Mitch couldn't believe it. Katrina had just kissed him! His mind began racing with all types of different thoughts. Does Katrina like me? Even though I'm a human?

He smiled to himself and eventually fell asleep, dreaming about Katrina.


	4. The Challenge

Chapter 4: The Challenge

Mitch woke up early the next morning for school. Eclipse was still curled up in a ball at the end of his bed. Mitch woke him up, and he yawned and stretched before hopping off the bed. Mitch looked to where Katrina was, although she wasn't there. Mitch looked around for her, and soon found her outside meditating. She sensed him and got up, turning to face him.

"Hey, Mitch...I didn't think you would be up so early."

"I have school, so I have to be up at 6:30. I have to leave at about 7:20. I hope I didn't interrupt you or anything..."

She smiled. "No, it's fine. I was just finishing anyways."

Mitch smiled back. "Why don't I get you some breakfast, and then we can head out?"

"That would be nice."

They both went inside, and Mitch got her some Pecha berries that Eclipse usually ate. He then made himself a bowl of Cheerios. After they ate, Mitch got ready, and when he was finished, Mitch put Eclipse in his Pokeball. He then took out a second and turned to Katrina to explain to her what it was, but she seemed to already know and backed away. Mitch seemed puzzled. "What's the matter?"

She looked at him. "Please...don't put me in one of those...I hate those..."

Mitch seemed even more puzzled." Why, you don't like being inside them?"

"No..."

Mitch put it away. "Alright, then...I won't put you in one. I'll only use it for emergencies. Okay?"

"Okay...thanks."

Mitch grabbed his keys and went outside to his car, with Katrina following him. They got in, and Mitch started the engine, backed out of the driveway, and drove off.

He couldn't help but think about how he was going to humiliate Sam when he beat him in a battle. If he recalled correctly from history class, the Kitanos were nearly unstoppable. Whether this was still true was to be determined, although Mitch was confident nonetheless.

Katrina sensed Mitch's disliking for Sam. She wondered why he didn't like him, but figured she would find out soon. She looked out to see the big school as they were pulling in, and became a bit nervous. Mitch noticed this, and looked at her. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine, I promise you."

Katrina nodded. Mitch pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He got out and opened the door for Katrina. She blushed and got out, thanking him. She looked around. Most people liked to hang out by their cars before it was time to go to class. She then saw Sam standing by his red Ferrari, talking to a lot of girls. Mitch looked at him in disgust.

"That's Sam, and he's a spoiled brat. He only wins battles because of the money he spends to get the best Pokemon, not because he has any skill. He thinks he's so cool just because his rich. He's also a jerk, yet everyone still likes him. It's a shame."

Katrina looked at Sam. "This must be who he was thinking of...", she thought. Then, Mitch saw Joseph, standing beside his black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. It was his dad's car before he passed it on to him. Like Mitch, Joseph loved his car and treated it like gold. Mitch walked over to him, and Joseph looked at him.

"Hey, I heard about what happened..."

Mitch facepalmed. Everyone knew about his duel with Sam now. Even his best friend.

"Don't worry man, I'm not gonna laugh at you."

Then, Mitch remembered what he was going to do. " The only one who will be getting laughed at will be Sam, after I beat him today."

Joseph looked puzzled. "Mitch, just let it go. He can't be beat. Don't embarrass yourself further."

Mitch smirked. " Don't worry, I've got a nice little suprise for him." He looked over at Katrina, who walked over. Joseph looked in awe.

"Are you kidding me..."

"Hell yeah! I found her in the woods. She's really nice." He turned to Katrina. "Katrina, meet Joseph, my best friend."

Katrina smiled and held out her paw to offer a handshake. Joseph smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Katrina."

She smiled back. "Thanks, same to you."

Joseph wasn't all that suprised that Katrina could talk. He already knew that Lucarios could do that. "Damn, Sam has no chance!"

Mitch grinned and patted Katrina's back. Katrina smiled at him. She loved a good battle, especially when she was going to fight punks like Sam.

Mitch and Katrina walked over to Sam, who looked at them. The girls he was talking to looked at them as well.

"Well, well, well...look who we have here. You're supposed to be washing my Ferrari, scrub." He and the girls laughed.

Mitch only smirked. "Oh, it'll be you who will be washing my car soon..."

Sam laughed. "Me wash your shitty old Toyota? Not a chance."

Mitch wanted to get angry, but stopped. He knew he would have his payback soon enough. "Don't worry. This time I made sure I'm not going to be the one who's embarrassed." He motioned over to Katrina. Sam looked at her, then at Mitch.

"That your Lucario? Where'd you find it, in a dumpster?"

Katrina growled. She didn't like arrogant assholes like Sam. She made a fist, but Mitch looked at her, and she held back. Mitch was very angry at Sam insulting Katrina.

"Alright, now you're beginning to make me mad! No one insults Katrina!"

"Aww, what's the matter, did I hurt you and your girlfriend's feelings?" He and the girls laughed. Both Mitch and Katrina wanted to punch him in the face as hard as they possibly could.

"Alright, Sam. That's it. I've had enough of you and your shit, you stuck up turd nugget. We're going to have a real battle. You and me, after school, in the gym. We're gonna settle this once and for all."

Sam only laughed. "If you say so. I'll have my girls there to wipe your tears after you lose."

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone started going to class. Mitch gave Sam a dirty look before going inside, with Katrina following. She looked him in the eyes.

"Now I know why you hate him so much...what a jerk! I can't wait to humiliate that son of a bitch!"

Mitch looked at her. "Oh, don't worry. He'll get what he deserves, all right."

He would make sure of it.


	5. David Vs Goliath

Man, I can't believe I'm already on chapter 5! I must say, I've really been enjoying writing this, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it just as much as I am writing it! Feel free to leave feedback in the reviews section, it would be greatly appreciated! Anyways, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: David Vs Goliath

Mitch and Katrina waited patiently. They were sitting at their desks, staring at the clock. It would soon be time.

Two more minutes.

Mitch looked at Katrina and whispered. "You ready for this?"

"Ready to show Sam who's the boss around here? If that's the case, I was born ready!"

Mitch smiled. "That's the spirit."

Soon, the two minutes were up. School was over, and class was dismissed. But many of the students were not going home. They were staying to watch the battle.

Mitch and Katrina sprang up from their seats, and made their way to the gym. Although school was officially over, the gym remained open until 6:00 for students that wanted to have battles. But most of them didn't attract crowds this big. Mitch and Katrina had been going over their strategy plan all day, and were ready to put it to use.

They soon arrived at the gym. Sam and his band of girls and mindless followers were already there, waiting for them. When Sam saw him, he grinned. "There he is, guys! The scrub himself!" Everyone laughed.

Mitch chuckled. "That trash talk will only make it all the more painful when we beat you, Sam."

Sam laughed. "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Oh, I know when to quit. The question is, do you?"

Sam shook his head. "Whatever. Let's get this over with, I've got a busy schedule today."

The two got into position, as did the referee. This would be a one on one fight, Katrina versus Sakura. He explained all the rules, which neither opponent really listened to; both had heard them hundreds of times. After the rules were explained, it was finally time to get the show started. Everyone had sat down on the bleachers. Mitch looked over at them and saw Joseph and Dela, who waved at them. He smiled at them and waved back. He let Eclipse out of his Pokeball, so that he could watch the battle as well. He ran up the bleachers and sat happily beside Dela.

The referee looked at Sam. "Ready?"

Sam nodded.

The referee then looked at Mitch. "Ready?"

Mitch nodded.

The referee looked at them both. "And...begin!"

Sam smirked and took out his pokeball. "Sakura, I choose you!" He threw the Pokeball, and out came Sakura, looking fiercer than ever.

Mitch looked at Katrina and patted her back. "Don't worry, you've got this. Remember the plan."

Katrina smiled. "Right. Remember the plan." She walked over to her spot and got into position. Sakura hissed at Katrina, and she growled. Sam looked at Mitch. "Your move, scrub."

Mitch smiled. "Alright, Katrina, use Aura Sphere!"

Katrina obeyed, but the attack missed. But neither Mitch nor Katrina had a look of worry on their faces. Sam smirked. "Sakura, use Poison Fang!"

Sakura obeyed, getting a direct hit. Katrina yelped in pain as the Poison Fang hit her. But she got back up and dusted herself off. Still, neither of them had any look of worry. Both remained completely calm. Everything was going according to plan...

Sam laughed. "Guess your Lucario really is a piece of trash!"

Mitch, keeping his cool, looked at Katrina. "Metal Claw, let's go!"

Katrina did as she was told, but again, her attack missed.

Sam laughed even harder. "This is just too easy! Sakura, hit her with another Poison Fang!"

Sakura obeyed. She again hit Katrina, who yelped in pain. Joseph and Dela couldn't watch, and Eclipse buried his face in his paws. Sam and Sakura seemingly had the upper hand...

This continued on for a few more turns. Katrina would miss, Sakura would hit. Sam was ready to get this battle over with. "Alright, Sakura, finish her off with Wrap!"

The snake Pokemon obeyed, and launched herself at Katrina. Now was her time.

Mitch smiled. "Katrina, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

In a flash, Katrina dodged the attack, got behind Sakura, and used Dragon Pulse, shooting flames out of her mouth. The crowd roared in excitement as Sakura was knocked back a good distance. Sam was suprised. "Lucky hit, but luck won't get you far! Sakura, another Poison Fang, let's go!"

Mitch smiled again. "Katrina, Metal Claw!"

Katrina smirked and slashed Sakura with Metal Claw before she could even land a hit. Again, Sakura was knocked back, and appeared to be getting quite weak. The crowd began to chant Mitch and Katrina's name. Mitch couldn't believe it. The crowd was cheering for them!

Sam frowned. "Alright, no more messing around. Sakura, one more Poison Fang ought to do it!"

She obeyed, and launched herself at Katrina. Mitch laughed to himself. All Sam was doing was using the same moves over and over again. He looked at Katrina. "Let's finish this! Katrina, use Aura Sphere!"

Katrina easily dodged Sakura's attack. The crowd was on their feet, cheering for the two underdogs. Joseph, Dela, and Eclipse were the most excited of all. Katrina had the upper hand, and everyone knew it. Even Sam.

Katrina launched her powerful Aura Sphere attack, knocking Sakura back about fifty feet. Everyone was frozen, watching. Sakura tried to get up, but was simply too weak and fell back over. Everyone was silent. Then, the referee spoke up.

"Sakura is unable to battle! Katrina is the winner!"

The crowd immediately began cheering and ran off the bleachers, surrounding the two victors. Tears came to Mitch's eyes. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He immediately ran up to Katrina and picked her up in a huge hug. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

This brought tears to her eyes as well. She hugged him back tightly.

Eclipse ran down and jumped on top of Mitch's shoulder, licking his face. Joseph and Dela ran over to them, giving both Mitch and Katrina a big hug. Joseph smiled brightly. "I knew you could do it, man! I knew it!"

The crowd lifted him and Katrina up, chanting their names. As Sam looked on, all alone, he could only watch as Mitch celebrated his triumphant victory. He was no longer the weakest trainer in the school, but one of the strongest. His days of being an outcast were over.

Mitch had won.


	6. Confession

"I just can't thank you enough, Katrina. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"Like I said, no problem. Anything for a friend."  
Mitch and Katrina were in the car heading home.

It had been about an hour after their victory against Sam. Mitch was so happy that he had finally beat him. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"If there's anything else I can ever do for you, just let me know."

"You've already done it."

Mitch was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You see, that felt really good to me, as well. I've never been as powerful as the rest of my family...that victory really made me feel better about myself. I feel like I finally brought honor to my family name, even if no one else even knows I'm a Kitano. I'd always wanted an opportunity like that, and for that I'm truly grateful, Mitch..."

Mitch smiled. He was happy that Katrina felt just as good as he did about the victory.  
"I'm glad you feel that way. It's an honor to be your trainer."

Katrina was flattered. No one had ever said anything so nice to her. She blushed brightly."T-thank you...it's an honor to be your Pokemon."  
Mitch blushed as well, and kept driving. They were in silence for a few minutes, until Mitch spoke up.

"Hey, Katrina?""Yeah?"

"Why don't we go home later? I want to show you something."

She smiled. "That sounds great."

Mitch smiled back and started driving somewhere else. After about 20 minutes, Mitch arrived at his destination. It was the cliffside. Mitch turned off the engine and got out, and opened the door for Katrina. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You know, I can open it myself now. It's not that hard to open a door..."

Mitch chuckled as well. "Well, excuse me for being a gentleman."

Katrina rolled her eyes and got out. No one else was around, just the two of them. They walked to the front of the car and looked out onto the cliffside. The city could be seen from the cliff, and the sun was beginning to set. The view was absolutely dazzling. Katrina smiled in awe.

"Wow, it's beautiful..."

"Yeah, it's a good view. It might even be the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

"Yeah? What's the first?"  
Mitch looked at Katrina and smiled. "I'm staring right at it."

Katrina's eyes widened. She was so flattered, she didn't know what to say. She simply stood there, blushing. Mitch smiled and walked over to her, standing right in front of her. "Katrina, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but...I think I-"

Before he could say anything else, Katrina pulled him into a kiss. She smiled as she held him tightly. Didn't he know that Lucario could sense feelings? Maybe he just forgot.

As surprised as Mitch was, Katrina's lips felt amazing on his, and he didn't want it to stop. The kiss lasted for what seemed like ages, until Katrina pulled back and giggled.

"You're such a silly boy, Mitch. I knew exactly what you were doing the second we got in the car to go back. But you're a really great person, and I can't say I've ever felt a stronger connection to anyone else….".

Mitch laughed. "I guess I was pretty dumb for forgetting. You know, I'd always wanted a Lucario because of how they bond with their trainers and all, but I didn't think I'd be kissed on the lips by one. Guess the one I got was special."

Katrina blushed. "Heh….I knew I saw something in you, Mitch. That's exactly why I turned back around to follow you in the woods. Something told me that you were special. I think that me and you are going to do great things together." The Lucario hugged him tightly. Her chest spike poked him, but he didn't care. Hell, it could go right through his chest, and he'd still be happy. He rubbed her back.

"Why don't we go home now, Katrina? I'll show you all sorts of great things in my bedroom…~"

Katrina giggled. "I can't wait to see.~"

The two lovers hopped back inside of the car, heading home. No one knows what happened in the bedroom that night. I guess that's up to your imagination….*wink*


	7. Turning the Tables

Chapter 7: Turning the Tables

The next morning, Mitch got up for school. He woke up Eclipse, as usual. He found Katrina meditating again outside. He thought about all that happened yesterday...He went to school, beat his arch enemy in a Pokemon battle, got together with his crush, lost his virginity...all in the same day. He was still a bit worn out, but figured he'd been fine if he woke up a bit. He had woken up extra early, so he had some time before he went to school. He smiled as he sat next to Katrina. "Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I sure did..." She kisses him on the cheek, and he kisses back.

"Quite the night we had last night, wasn't it?" He asked, smiling.

She smiled back. "Best night of my life..."

"I feel the exact same way...anyways, we gotta go in 30. Why don't we go inside and get some breakfast?"

"Of course, babe." Mitch smiled. He could get used to Katrina calling him that. Then, he wonders...what if his parents found out that he was with Katrina? What would they think about that? After all, Mitch was a human, and Katrina was a Pokemon...and what would the other students say if they found out? Would he go back to being bullied? He knew he couldn't go back to that. Not after yesterday.

After they got ready, they got in the car and left. Mitch couldn't help but think about Sam. Would he even show up? And if he did, what would he say?

When he arrived, he saw this everyone was still talking about him and his victory. He wasn't suprised. As soon as he and Katrina got out, Joseph and Dela walked over to them. Joseph gave Mitch a fist bump. "Hey champ, how's it going?"

"I still feel pretty awesome!"

"Yeah? I would to, if I got to humiliate people like that sack of shit. He overestimated you and payed the price."

"He sure did. I'm glad I don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah...what about you, Katrina, how do feel?"

She smiled. "I feel like I could take on Arceus himself!"

Joseph laughed. "The way you fought yesterday, you probably could."

Katrina smiled. Dela came up to her, and talked to her in the Pokemon language.

"That was a pretty awesome battle, you know. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks, and I am. So, I take it you're Dela?"

The Braixen smiled. "The one and only."

"Cool. How long have you known Joseph?"

"He found me when I was 4. I'm 13 now, so it's been almost 10 years..."

Katrina smiled. "That's quite some time."

"Yeah, it is. You know, I think you're going to love Mitch. He's very brave."

Katrina blushed. "You got that right..."

Dela seemed puzzled. Katrina did some quick thinking.

"Uh, I can sense it in his aura...he's very brave."

She nodded. "Gotcha."

Katrina sighed in relief. Like Mitch, she was afraid of what would happen if someone found out that they were together.

Mitch and Joseph looked around. There was no sign of Sam. Some girls walked over to Mitch, asking him for his number. Mitch politely declined. He wasn't going to give up Katrina. He didn't even really like any of them, anyways. Katrina was the only girl he wanted to be with. They walked away, dissapointed. Joseph laughed. "I guess you're pretty popular now, Mitch!"

Mitch chuckled. "I guess you're right." Mitch looked at Katrina, and she blushed. Soon, the bell rang, and everyone went to class.

The day went pretty well. Many students congratulated Mitch on his victory. He got a few more offers from girls, some of them the same ones that would always hang around Sam. He politely said no. Meanwhile, some of the male Pokemon had shown interest in Katrina, but she turned them down as well. Neither of them were willing to give each other up. They had made up their minds. They wanted each other and each other only, and that's just the way it was.

When lunch came around, Mitch and Katrina sat by each other. Mitch let Eclipse out so that he could eat as well. Joseph and Dela sat across from them. Some of the girls sat with them as well, only interested in Mitch. He chuckled. "One at a time, ladies. One at a time."

They simply rolled their eyes and walked away. Mitch and Joseph laughed, as did Dela and Katrina.

Then, another student walked up to them. He was short for his age, and had black hair. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He smiled as he sat down near them. "Hey. I saw your battle with Sam yesterday. Pretty wild. That Lucario of yours sure is powerful."

Mitch smiled. "Thank you, she sure is." Katrina smiled as well.

He smiled back. "No problem. My name is Codiak, but you can call me Cody."

Suddley, Katrina's eyes widened. Tears started forming in her eyes. Mitch looked at her, puzzled. "Katrina, what's wrong?"

She looked away. "I...I need to take a minute..."

She walked to front of the lunchroom and out the door, tears streaming down her face. Everyone looked puzzled, and none more than Mitch. Cody looked at him. "What was all that about?"

Mitch looked at them. "I'll go talk to her..."

He walked to the front of the lunchroom and out the door, to find Katrina crying. He looked at her and embraced her in a hug. "Katrina, baby, what's wrong?"

Katrina looked at him, tears still streaming from her face. "Cody...that was the name of one of my brothers..."

Mitch looked at her. "Your brothers?"

"Yes. I had four brothers...Anubis, Sabin, Zack, and Cody...and I said had for a reason..."

Mitch looked confused. "Well, what happened to them?"

"Team Rocket captured them, along with my parents. I haven't seen them in eight years..."

"What's Team Rocket?"

"They're an organization that use Pokemon for their own evil purposes...". Katrina kept crying. Mitch was angered that someone would do such a horrible thing. He hugged her, rubbing her furry back.

"Shh...it's alright, baby. Look, I don't know who these Team Rocket people are, but I promise you that I will destroy them. I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna make sure that Team Rocket gets what it deserves for kidnapping your family. You better believe that."

Katrina looked up at him. "Babe, it's a death wish, messing with them..."

"Then I guess I had better start digging my grave."

Katrina was overwhelmed. She hadn't expected anyone to have the guts to take on Team Rocket. Her tears turned to joy as she pulled him in to kiss him on the lips. The two held their kiss for a good thrity seconds.

"Come on baby, let's go back inside and finish eating." Katrina smiled and nodded, and the two went back inside.

Meanwhile, a student came out of their hiding spot. They had waited all day for this. They smirked as they looked at their newly taken photo. Perfect.

"Enjoy your popularity, scrub...because by tommorow, everyone will know your little secret."


	8. Exposed

Chapter 8: Exposed

The next morning, Mitch and Katrina woke up early. They did their usual routine, and left. As they were driving to school, Mitch could tell Katrina was a little off.

"Hey, what's the matter? You seem like something is bothering you..."

She looked at him. "I have a bad feeling..."

"Bad feeling? Bad feeling about what?" He said, curious.

"I...I can't put my finger on it...but...I just have that feeling, you know?"

"I'm sure you're just feeling paranoid. Look, things are gonna be great. Just try and relax, okay?"

"Ok, I guess..."

Mitch smiled reassuringly, and kept driving. When they got to the school, Katrina still seemed nervous. They got out, and Mitch looked around. Then, he noticed something quite strange...

Nobody was walking up to him to talk to him. No girls, no nothing. He was puzzled at this, since everyone had seemed to want to be around him so much the day before. Katrina noticed this as well, feeling even more nervous. Mitch kept looking around. A few people were actually looking at him in disgust, and whispering to one another. As they kept looking around, still in shock, Joseph and Dela came running up to him. "Oh man, this is bad, this is so bad!"

Mitch looked at him, confused. "Slow down, Joseph. What's going on?"

Joseph looked at him. "Mitch...yesterday night, Sam posted a picture on his Facebook page of you and Katrina kissing!"

Both Mitch and Katrina were shocked. They spoke at the same time. "WHAT!?"

Yeah, dude! It's gone viral, and everyone knows about it! Look, I don't know if you and Katrina are a thing or what, but everyone thinks you're a complete loser now!"

Mitch simply stood there, frozen. He didn't know what to say. Katrina started crying. "I knew something was up...I knew it..."

Mitch hugged her. "It's alright, baby...everything is gonna be alright..."

Just then, he heard a familiar voice, and he almost cringed when he heard it.

"What's up, scrub? How are you enjoying that girlfriend of yours?"

Mitch growled and turned to face him. "Why, you bastard...".

Sam only laughed. "I never thought you would get a girlfriend at all, let alone a Pokemon girlfriend..."

Mitch growled angrily at Sam. "At least I'm loyal to one girl, instead of having disgusting prostitute looking sex whores that mindlessly follow me wherever I go!"

Sam just kept laughing. A few other people laughed as well. "Whatever, at least they're actually human...unllike yours."

"At least mine isn't only with me because I'm a rich asshole! She loves me for who I am, unlike your wallet draining skanks!"

"Your point?"

"My point is, it doesn't matter whether your girlfriend is a human or a Pokemon. What matters is if she loves you or not. Something you clearly don't believe in. Listen, Sam. Bullies, you get what you want. But you will never get love. You'll never get someone that truly loves you for who you are. Because you know who you are? A DICK. That's who you are. A rich, stuck up dick who is only popular because of his money!"

Sam chuckled. "Aww, that's cute." He turned to the crowd. "Does anyone here agree with the Poke-lover?"

"I do."

A student stepped out of the crowd, a female Braixen following him. It was Joseph and Dela.

Everyone watched as the two kissed each other on the lips. Mitch and Katrina couldn't believe it. Joseph and Dela were dating?

"And me."

Another student stepped out. It was Cody.

Mitch was puzzled. He was suprised to see Cody stand with him, of all people.

Cody looked at everyone. "I was afraid to let Stacy out of her Pokeball so much, because I was afraid that people would find out. But now that I see that I'm not the only one, I'm not afraid anymore." He took out a Pokeball and threw it, and a shiny Zoroark came out. She smiled at him, and they kissed each other. Cody looked at Mitch and smiled.

Mitch was shocked. Cody too?

A few more people stepped out to stand by Mitch. Some were with other Pokemon, some were with other humans, and some weren't with anyone at all. More and more people started getting behind Mitch, and eventually, only about a dozen peope were left. They were Sam's mindless followers. Everyone else had stood with Mitch. He smiled at Sam.

"Guess there's quite a few people that agree with me, Sam."

Sam growled. "Whatever. You Poke-lovers don't matter." He and his band of mindless followers and sluts walked away.

Mitch turned to his now-large group of followers. They all smiled and nodded at him. Soon, the bell rang, and everyone went to class, leaving Mitch and Katrina alone. Mitch was about to go to class as well, but Katrina put her paw on his shoulder and stopped him. He turned to face her.

"Hey...that was a really great thing you just did. With your words alone, you made almost everyone in the school go from opposing you to supporting you. I don't know about you, but I think that's quite an amazing achievement. You really stood up for not only me and you, but every single other person who is going through the same thing. I think I speak for everyone when I say that you are a very brave person. I'm proud to call you my boyfriend."

Mitch smiled and picked her up in a hug. "Thanks, babe." They kissed on the lips, and Mitch smiled to himself. He set her down, and the two walked to class together, smiling.

The day went pretty smoothly. No one laughed at Mitch or Katrina. In fact, they were even more popular than they were the day before. When lunch time came around, Mitch and Katrina sat with Joseph and Cody, who were with their Pokemon. Mitch let Eclipse out as he and Katrina next to them. They smiled at him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mitch asked.

Joseph looked at him. "You're what's up, man! You're more popular than Sam himself!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's pretty cool...it feels good."

"I bet it does."

"Anyways, how come you never told me you and Dela were together?"

He blushed. "I was kinda afraid you would laugh at me...". Dela blushed as well.

"I'd never laugh at you. You're my best friend, you know. And honestly...I think you two go together perfectly."

"T-thanks...". They blush.

Cody looks at them. Stacy is cuddling him. "The reason I usually keep Stacy in a Pokeball is because she's very affectionate..."

Stacy smiled. "What's wrong with that, sweetie?"

Mitch and Joseph were only just a bit surprised that Stacy could talk. They remembered that some Zoroarks knew telepathy.

Cody smiled. "Nothing, love...in fact, I love it...it's just that I was afraid people would see you doing it..."

She nuzzles him. "Well, no one will make fun of us now."

"Yeah, you got a point..."

They stay silent for about a minute before Cody speaks up. "Hey Katrina, if I may ask...why were you so upset yesterday?"

Joseph seemed curious as well. "Yeah. You seemed so upset...".

Katrina sighed, and began telling them all about what had happened. She told them the whole story, and by the end, tears were in her eyes. "And that's why I haven't seen my family in eight years."

Everyone seemed sad, as well. Mitch hugged Katrina. "Like I said, they will get what the deserve...I'll see to it myself."

Joseph looked at him. "No, we will. Together."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, no one messes with my friends and gets away with it!"

Stacy and Dela nodded in agreement, as did Eclipse. Mitch couldn't believe it. Katrina smiled at them.

"You all are very brave people. I am lucky to call you my friends."

Cody smiled. "Hey guys, how about after school, we go to my place and do a little research on Team Rocket? You know, so we know what we're up against? It can be cool, we can have pizza and everything!"

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

If Team Rocket was going to be stopped, they needed all the research they could get...


	9. The Race

Chapter 9: The Race

After the bell rang and class was dismissed, the seven friends met each other in the parking lot. Cody told them to follow them to his place. He and Stacy then walked to his car, a black 1985 Ford Crown Victoria. It screamed "old man car".

Joseph laughed. "Nice car." He said sarcastically.

Cody turned to him and laughed. "Hey, we all gotta start somewhere. And I actually think the look suits me."

As he and Stacy got in, Mitch, Joseph, Katrina, and Dela couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Even Eclipse giggled a bit. Joseph began to mock him. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a little old man going to the grocery store in my Crown Victoria...oh, what was that? Let me turn up my hearing aid." They all laughed so hard, they could hardly breathe. Cody, annoyed, honked at them. "Get your asses in your cars! I haven't got all day!"

Mitch laughed. "Alright, Grandpa."

Mitch, Eclipse, and Katrina got in their Supra, while Joseph and Dela got in their Charger. They put the location of Cody's house in their GPS. Cody revved his engine and drove off, leaving them behind. Mitch rolled his eyes. "Looks like grandpa wants to race!" Mitch and Joseph drove off after them. Katrina looked a bit worried. "Careful, love...".

Mitch smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I know how to handle this puppy." He caught up to Cody and lightly tapped his bumper. Cody seemed annoyed. "You trying to get us killed, hotshot?"

He smirked. "Watch and learn, old man." He pressed the accelerator, and the twin turbos kicked in. He easily passed him. Katrina looked scared. "Babe, please slow down."

He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I've got this. This is a really lonely road."

Then, Joseph pulled up alongside him. "What's up, ricer?"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know this car is completely stock."

"Either way, your little Toy-ota is no match for my Charger. This is some genuine Detroit muscle."

"Oh yeah? I've got a 320 horsepower twin turbo inline-6 under the hood. You?"

Joseph smirked. "426 cubic inch, 425 horsepower Hemi V8."

Mitch smirked back. "But you do realize my car is 28 years newer, right?"

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Ricers..."

"Why don't we see if your car is as fast as your mouth?"

Katrina looked nervous. "Or, we could just drive safely and not die...".

Mitch smiled and rubbed her ears. "You worry too much." He then took off, with Jsopeh following close behind. Katrina's eyes widened as they went faster and faster. She actually kind of...liked this.

Mitch smiled. "Listen to those turbos, baby! Woo-wee!" He gave Joseph the bird and pulled ahead. Joseph shook his head and floored it, despite Dela urging him not to. The two raced all the way to Cody's house, only to find Cody already there, sitting on the hood of his car. Both Mitch and Joseph looked at each other, confused. They thought he was long left behind.

"What took you ladies so long?"

They all got out. Mitch looked at him. "I think the better question is...how the hell did you get here so fast?"

He smiled. "I know a shortcut." He then walked inside along with Stacy, who snickered. Mitch and Joseph looked at each other again in confusion, then walked inside. Eclipse followed. Katrina still felt a bit dizzy. Dela walked up the steps, then turned to Katrina. "Boys and their toys, am I right?"

She smiled. "For sure..."

The two giggled as they followed the boys inside.


	10. The Sleepover

Chapter 10 baby! Woohoo! I've written 10 chapters in 5 days...I feel like I'm obsessed XD

Chapter 10: The Sleepover

"I don't get it...it doesn't say anything about the things you said they did, Katrina..."

Cody had done an internet search on Team Rocket, but he couldn't find anything at all that even suggested that they kidnapped Pokemon.

"They have a lot of money, Cody. They probably bribe people when they find out. Either that, or they're really, really good at passing themselves off as a respectable organization. The thing about Team Rocket is, everyone who knows about them thinks that they are a good company that wants to make the world a better place. That's not the case at all. I don't exactly know what they are up to, to or what things they do to Pokemon, but I do know that it isn't good, and they have to be stopped."

Joseph looked at her. "Well, what do you suppose we do? I mean, they're a huge company that makes billions of dollars, and we're just, well...us. What could we possibly do to them?"

She smiled at him. "Actually, I just might have an idea. Cody, where's Team Rocket's nearest facility? Isn't it just outside the city?"

Cody Googled the nearest location. Sure enough, it was. "Yeah, it is."

"Good." She looked at Stacy. "Stacy, you're a Zoroark, you have illusion abilities, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "That's right. It can even fool cameras." She and Katrina smiled and nodded at each other, as if they were thinking the same exact thing. Mitch was puzzled. "What did you have in mind, Katrina?"

She looked at him. "Well...I was thinking...Stacy could disguise herself as a Team Rocket member. She could go inside and sneak a camera in. Once we have the footage we need, we can turn it in to the police and let them do the rest." She smiled.

Everyone looked at each other for about thirty seconds. They then looked at Katrina. Mitch spoke up.

"You know...that actually might work..."

Joseph smiled. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea."

Cody spoke. "Katrina, you're a genius! I can use my laptop to monitor the live feed from the camera. Question is, though...what if she gets caught?"

Stacy smiled at him. "You don't get anywhere in life if you don't take risks."

Cody gave her a serious look. He got up and sat next to her. "Stacy, if Team Rocket is half as bad as Katrina says it is, I might not ever see you again...".

Stacy smiled and picked him up, setting him on her lap. She held him close and rubbed his sides. "Then I guess they've got another thing coming, darling." She kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled and blushed. "I guess they do."

Joseph looked at Katrina. "So when do we do this, anyways?"

She thought for a minute, then spoke. "We'll do it on Friday."

Everyone agreed. It seemed like a solid plan. Cody smiled.

"Well, since we've got all that over with, what do you say we order a pizza?"

They all smiled and nodded. Cody ordered the pizza, and it came about twenty minutes later. It tasted a bit strange to Katrina, since it was her first time eating something other than berries, but she came to like it. After everyone ate, they played Mario Kart. Cody and Stacy were pretty good, since they played it the most. Joseph was always crashing, as usual. Katrina found it quite difficult at first. This was her first time playing a video game, let alone Mario Kart. But she eventually got the hang of it, and even won a few races herself.

When it got late, they settled down. Since the room was too small for all of them to sleep in, the females decided to sleep in the spare bedroom. This would allow them to talk about their own things anyways, while the guys could have their own conversations. Once the girls left, the guys started talking about how they met their girlfriends. Joseph looked at Cody.

"So...how did you meet Stacy?"

He smiled. "Oh, where to start...one day, I was playing outside when I saw her. We were both six years old at the time. She was only a Zorua and was lost, and was looking for a way home. I asked her if she had any parents, and she told me they had abandoned her. I felt really sorry for her, and told her she could stay with me. She was really excited, and we soon became best friends. I was always impressed by that little illusion trick she could do. She always loved to scare me with it...in fact, she still does it every now and then. I didn't really like it at first, but then she would start laughing and I would start laughing. As we got older, we became closer and closer. We started doing more things together. I could tell I was starting to become attracted to her..."

Mitch seemed curious. "So, when did you ask her out?"

"Actually, I didn't..." He smiled to himself. "One day, I was getting ready for bed. It was my 15th birthday, which had already been pretty cool. As I was laying down next to her to go to sleep, she suddenly turned to me and said, "Hey, Cody, I forgot to give you my present," with a big smile on her face. I was confused, and I asked her where it was. She simply smiled and kissed me straight on the lips. I was so shocked, I just stared at her in silence. She blushed and then said, "Happy birthday, Cody." I was so happy, I kissed her right on the lips, and we held it for a pretty long time. I was so happy, I was crying. I had wanted to do this with her for so long. We soon fell asleep, cuddling. After that day, we just started calling each other "babe"...we didn't have to ask one another, we just knew...and we've been together ever since."

Joseph smiled. "Wow, that's pretty amazing...I bet that was your best birthday ever, huh?"

Cody smiled as well. "It sure was...so, what about you, Joseph? How did you and Dela meet?"

"Let's see...one day, I was outside riding my bike with my parents. I was five at the time, and Dela was about four. My house is next to a forest, and there's lots of Pokemon there. Anyways, I was riding past the forest when I heard crying coming from it. I told my parents, who were watching me. They went to investigate, and I followed along. We went pretty deep into the forest. We found a Fennekin curled up in a ball, crying. She was laying next to the corpse of a Delphox, who must have been the mother. The corpse was covered in blood, and there was even an arm missing. I still remember how brutal it looked...the blood was still fresh, and there was so much that you could smell it. The whole scene was too much for me, and I started to cry. My parents calmed me down, and my father picked up the Fennekin and took her to our house. We eventually decided to care for her until she was healed. Slowly but surely, she healed, and after a few weeks she was back to normal. By then I had taken a sort of liking to her, and I asked my parents if we could keep her. Seeing as we didn't have any Pokemon, and the Fennekin seemed quite comfortable in her new home, they agreed, and I was really happy. They told me I could name her, and I picked Dela. It just sort of...popped into my head. She just looked sort of looked like a Dela to me, and she seemed to love that name. She was very energetic and fun to play with. And she loved us. It's like she saw us as family...".

Mitch tilted his head. "Wow, that's an incredible story...you never told me that...".

Joseph smiled at him. "Well, you never asked."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "So how did you start dating?"

"Well...not much of a cute little story for that one...I just asked her out a few months ago and she responded by kissing me back, which I took as a yes. We were both pretty happy, and still are. Even if I can't understand her...". He sighed.

Mitch smiled at him. "Maybe one of these days we can teach her how to talk. It's extremely hard to teach a Pokemon to talk, but I've seen it done before. Maybe we could teach Eclipse as well."

Eclipse perked up and smiled. Mitch smiled back and patted his head. Joseph looked at him. "Your turn."

"Alright...well, I met Katrina very recently...in fact, just this past Sunday...".

Cody gasped. "And you're already dating? Wow, you two must really like each other...".

"We sure do...so, anyways, as you guys probably already know, Sam had humiliated me in a Pokemon match. His Seviper, Sakura, badly hurt Eclipse...I had to take him to the Pokemon center afterwards...and boy, was I mad. I decided to get another Pokemon that I could use to beat Sam. So, on Sunday night, I went into the woods. I searched for hours, but didn't find the Pokemon I wanted. Then, I found her...and I couldn't believe my eyes. I had found the Pokemon I had always wanted, a Lucario. At first, she didn't seem to like me. She told me to go away. I started walking away, and just before I was about to get in my car, she came back. She said that my aura seemed troubled, and that she felt a bit sorry for me. She told me that she would come with me. I was super happy. We got in my car and drove home. Later this night, when we were about to go to bed, we talked for a while. Then, she did something that really surprised me...she kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened as she winked at me and closed her eyes. All the next morning and afternoon, I kept wondering if she really liked me, or if it was just a friendly kiss...".

Joseph looked puzzled. "Why just the morning and afternoon?"

Mitch smiled. "Because that night...I found my answer."

The two other boys smiled as Mitch continued.

"We had just beaten Sam, and I was super happy. I wanted to thank her for helping me, so I drove to the cliffside. I thought she might have liked to see the view. But as I drove there, I thought of something else I wanted to do as well...when we got there, we got out and I showed her the view. She loved it. Suddenly, I was feeling abnormally brave. I told her that the view was the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She asked me what the first was, and I smiled. I had wanted her to say that. I told her that she was the first. She simply stood there in shock. I began to feel a bit nervous, but I didn't care. Now was my chance. I took a deep breath and confessed my feelings for her. To my surprise, she immediately pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. I picked her up in a hug, and set her down on the hood of my car. We began making out. And then...". He stopped.

Joseph had a grin on his face. "And then what happened?

Mitch blushed darkly. "N-nothing...".

"You sure 'bout that?"

He looked away and kept blushing.

"Mitch, come on, tell us...", he said with a smirk.

Mitch gave in. "Okay, okay...we had sex...".

Both Cody and Joseph laughed. Joseph moved next to him and patted his back.

"I tell you, Mitch, you are one brave motherfucker...well, in this case, Poke-fucker...but you what I mean." He laughed, and as embarrassed as Mitch felt, he couldn't help but laugh, too.

The three friends laughed before eventually falling asleep. Once again, Mitch dreamed of Katrina.


	11. Infiltration

I think after this chapter, I might take a little break...I've alresdy done 10 chapters in a week...

Chapter 11: Infiltration

Once Friday came, everyone was excited. They had been this thinking about this all Thursday. Cody had taken the time to get the necessary equipment needed for the job. They all couldn't wait to expose Team Rocket. So, when the bell rang that afternoon, they all ran out to the parking lot excitedly and got in their cars. They stopped at a burger joint for dinner, then went to Cody's house to gather the equipment needed and made sure everything was ready. Cody gave Mitch and Joseph walkie talkies so they could keep in touch while driving. Once night fell, it was time to get the show on the road. They got in their cars and started heading towards the lab.

Cody picked up his walkie talkie. "Alright, everybody hear me?"

Mitch spoke. "Loud and clear!"

Joseph spoke. "Yeah, we got you!"

Cody smiled a bit. "Alright, we're ready to do this." The others noticed tension in his voice.

Joseph spoke. "What's the matter, Grandpa? You scared?"

"No..."

Stacy knew why he was scared, and looked at him. "Babe, I'll be fine...they won't see me coming, and if they do, it will already be too late," she said with a smirk.

He only shook his head. "I don't know...we don't know what we are getting ourselves into...I have a bad feeling about this...".

"I promise you, I'm going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be in and out quick. I'll only get what we need, nothing more, nothing less. It'll be as smooth as silk."

"I-If you say so..."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. This put him in a slightly better mood.

Soon, they arrived at the facility. They marveled at the size of it. Katrina was right...these people really did make billions. Cody got nervous again, but soon calmed down again and looked around. There was a gate that stood at the entrance of the facility's huge parking lot. A guard stood next to it. Cody got an idea. "Stacy, I've got the perfect idea. To get in there, you're gonna have to get rid of that guard, right? So what I want you to do is turn invisible, go up to him, knock him out with a swift punch, take his I.D. card, and use your illusion ability to appear as an exact copy of him. Once you do that, make sure the camera on the phone is recording, and go inside. After we get what we need, you get out of there. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded, opening her door.

"And one more thing...". She turned to him.

"Please...stay safe." He kissed her on the lips, and they held it it for about ten seconds. She blushed and smiled.

"You know I will, baby. And don't worry, I have that radio so that we can keep in contact." She snickered and turned invisible, making her way to the gate. Cody sighed and got the laptop ready. He put a little radio in his ear so he could speak with Stacy.

Stacy made her way to the gate. She slowly snuck up behind the guard, and knocked him out with a swift punch. Cody smiled. The plan was working. Stacy smirked as she turned into an identical illusion of the guard, taking his I.D. card. She made her way to the entrance of the facility, swiping the I.D. card. It beeped, and the door opened, letting her in. She spoke through the radio. "Alright, I'm inside!"

Cody smiled. "Alright guys, we're in!" Everyone got out of their cars and ran to Joseph, who had the laptop set up and ready to go. He spoke through the radio. "Alright, Stacy, get that camera rolling!"

Stacy smiled and turned on the camera, and the footage immediately showed up on the computer screen. Everyone smiled and gathered around it. Katrina seemed the most excited of all. They all watched as Stacy walled around through the different halls and rooms, but they were suprised. Nothing that was going on seemed bad or illegal. Scientists were working on computers and other things. She looked everywhere, but still couldn't find anything that could be used against Team Rocket. Cody was about to call it off and tell Stacy to return, when he spotted an elevator. Stacy saw it too. "What do you think, babe? Should I check it out?"

Cody looked at the others, and they nodded. He spoke into the radio. "Yeah, I think you should...".

She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. A few seconds later, the doors opened, and she stepped inside. Everyone leaned in to get a better view. The elevator had no buttons inside, so it must have only connected two floors. Soon, the doors opened, and she stepped out. Stacy's eyes widened, and everyone gasped. What they saw was absolutely nothing like they had seen on the top floor.

As Stacy walked around, all everyone saw was absolute brutality. Scientists were doing painful experiments on Pokemon, who were screaming in pain. They saw a Pichu who was strapped down to a table, screaming for help. A scientist flipped a switch on a machine, and Stacy and the others could only watch as the Pichu screamed even louder as it was electrocuted. Soon, the Pichu was pushed too far, and the machine let out a long beep as the scientist turned the machine off. The Pichu was dead. The scientist turned to two other scientists. "Another failure, I'm afraid...take it away and dispose of the body." The two other scientists nodded, and put the body in a bag and carried it away. Everyone was devastated at what they had just seen, and it was too much for Dela and Katrina, who started crying. Mitch was equally shocked. "How...how could someone do these terrible things!?"

Cody had seen enough. "Stacy, we have what we need. Get out of there."

Stacy turned to leave, when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey...guards aren't allowed down here."

Stacy backed away, and Cody spoke through the radio again. "Stacy, get out of there!"

They heard Stacy scream, and the camera fell on the floor. Cody shouted. "STACY!"

No response. Cody looked back at the computer screen, only to show a blank screen. An error message displayed in the middle, saying, "Error, connection lost." Cody shouted into the radio again. "Stacy, please! Say something, anything!" Still, no response. All that could be heard was static.

Everyone just stood there, staring at the blank computer screen. They had lost Stacy.


	12. Just Business

Chapter 12: Just Business

Stacy awoke with a gasp. She couldn't move, as her arms and legs seemed to be strapped to a wall. She looked around, breathing heavily. She had no clue what was going on, and she started panicking. But she soon stopped, when she saw a figure approach her. He was wearing a white lab coat, like all other scientists. He smirked as he came up to her.

"I was wondering when you would wake up..."

Stacy growled. "So it's true...you people really are monsters...".

"Well, as they say, it's just business...nothing personal."

Stacy growled again. "I hope you burn in hell...you're torturing and even killing innocent Pokemon...it's only a matter of time before you all get arrested...".

The man chuckled. "Do you realize how long we've been operating this organization, how long we've been keeping this all a secret? You know, you're not the first one to infiltrate our facility...".

Stacy didn't say anything.

"You see...we let you in here. We watched you knock out that security guard and steal his I.D...pretty solid plan, I must say, but we've seen that before."

Stacy looked puzzled. "Why did you let me in?"

"Because we've been needing a Zoroark for an experiment of ours...". He chuckles.

"But...no one saw me coming in...I didn't even see any cameras...".

The man chuckled again. "Well, as I like to say...never trust your eyes."

Stacy smirked, and she suddenly disappeared...it had been an illusion the whole time! The man was surprised and slowly backed away, before bumping into something behind him. He immediately turned around, and saw Stacy, staring at him. She looked at him with a large, toothy grin. "I couldn't agree more with that statement."

Before the man could react, she grabbed him by the neck. "You may think you're good. But I'm always one step ahead of you. It's why I was picked to do this in the first place. Apart from me being a Zoroark...but enough about me. Why don't you tell me a little bit about you?" She smirked at him.

"I-I'm just a scientist...".

"I see. And what's your name, Mr. Scientist?"

The man was trembling. "F-Fenix...Fenix Verone...".

"Uh-huh. One last thing. Where's that camera I brought with me?"

"I'm never telling you...".

"You know, I was hoping you would say that." She smirks and chokes him hard. He struggles to breathe, but still doesn't say anything.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you tell me where the camera is, and I let you live. Hard way...". She smiled and licked her lips. "You know, I'm quite hungry...".

The man shook in fear. "F-first room on the right...it's sitting on a table...".

She smiled. "I appreciate your cooperation, Fenix. And oh, don't bother calling for security...because if you do, there won't be anyone for them to help." She smirked and licked his neck. "It's a shame you probably know better than to disobey me...I'm missing out." She snickered and disappeared. Fenix just sat there, scared beyond belief. "I'm so gonna get fired for this...".

Stacy made her way to the room, and sure enough, Fenix was right. The camera was where he had said it was. She picked it up and began making her way to the exit. Just as she was about to reach the main floor, she heard the alarm sound. She growled and thought to herself. "That little bastard...".

Still invisible, she ran towards the exit. A huge metal door was closing down on the exit door. She ran as fast as she could, and made it out just before it closed. She breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close...". She looked at the camera and turned it on as she walked away. Sure enough, the footage was still there. She smiled. Team Rocket would soon be no more.

"It's nothing personal...", she said, smirking, "...just business."


	13. Just Buisness, Part Two

Hey guys! Here's the long awaited Chapter 13! I know it's been quite some time since I worked on this...anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 14!

Chapter 13: Just Business, Part Two

Two days had passed since the infiltration, and Cody was in his room, crying. It was midnight, and his parents had gone to bed. But Cody couldn't sleep. He had really beat himself up over the loss of Stacy, and hadn't spoken to any of his friends since that night. He couldn't help but think about all the horrible things that they could be doing to her, and that just made him cry more.

"I knew something bad was gonna happen...you could have called it off, Cody, but noooo, your dumb ass decided to go along and mess with a billion dollar organization...and now, I've lost my sweet Stacy because of it...it was such a failure...".

Then, he heard an awfully familiar voice behind him. "Failure? I'd say it's the complete opposite...".

Cody's eyes lit up. He instantly recognized the voice. He turned around and hugged Stacy tightly. He cried tears of joy. "Stacy, baby...you have no clue how happy I am to know that you're alright...I missed you so much."

Stacy smiled and picked him up in a hug. "I missed you too, sweetheart...".

"I-I thought I would never see you again...".

"Well, I'm here now...and I've brought something with me." She smiled and took out the camera, and Cody gasped. He hadn't been able to save the footage on the laptop because of the error. He thought the footage was gone for good.

"Stacy...how did you get that back? And...how did you get out of there?"

She snickered. "I have my ways."

Cody was still shocked. "Apparently...".

She sat on the bed and held him. "I'm sorry I scared you like this...".

He smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright...once you stopped responding through the radio, I thought that would be the last time I'd ever hear from you again...".

She held him tight and kissed his forehead. "Come on...did you really think I'd allow those sick people to use me for their experiments? Not a chance."

"Yeah...well, we should probably call the cops now..."

"Can't it wait until tommorow? It's late as hell..."

He chuckled. "Alright, sweetie. If you say so. I'm going to call Mitch and Joseph, though."

She shook her head. "You do realize they're going to be really pissed at you calling them this late, right?"

He only smiled. "Please. When they hear that we have the footage, they aren't gonna be pissed."

"Alright. Good luck with that." She laughed.

Cody called Mitch first. It took him a few seconds to pick up. "H-hello?"

Cody smiled. "Hey, Mitch."

Mitch sighed. "Cody, it's an hour past midnight. Why are you even still awake?"

"Because I've just got news that little screw-up of ours just turned into a success...". He smiled to himself.

Mitch was confused. "H-how is that possible?"

Stacy spoke into the phone. "Because I've got the camera right here with us."

Mitch was shocked at hearing Stacy's voice. "S-Stacy?! How did you..."

"Oh, just a little illusion did the trick...it was nothing much...".

Then, Katrina woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Mitch, who are you talking to?"

Mitch smiled and handed the phone to her. "See for yourself."

Stacy spoke. "Hey, Katrina."

Katrina was shocked. "No way...".

Stacy only smiled. "Oh, yes way. And I didn't return empty-handed...".

Katrina gasped. "You mean...you have it?"

Cody smiled. "Oh, yeah. We're turning it in tomorrow."

Katrina was overjoyed. "This is amazing...thank you, Stacy...".

Stacy smiled. "Anything for a friend."

Katrina smiled and handed the phone back to Mitch. He smirked. "Hey, Cody, did you call Joseph yet?"

"No, why?"

"We should prank him tomorrow."

Cody laughed. "Yeah, that would be pretty funny. What do you think, Stacy?"

Stacy smirked. "Yeah, I'll jumpscare him...".

They laughed and talked for a while before hanging up. Before going to sleep, Mitch looked at Katrina. "Well, it looks like you don't have to worry about Team Rocket for much longer."

She smiled and hugged him. "You have no idea how happy I am...".

He smiled and hugged back. "Who knows...mayne you could even see your family again."

"That would be amazing...I think you would love to meet them."

Mitch smiled and nodded, holding her close. "I love you, Katrina...".

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Mitch...".

He kissed back, and they soon fell asleep.


	14. Sorry(NOT AN UPDATE)

Sorry about this, guys...yes, I know it's been a while. I know it's been forever since I published the last chapter, and I'm here to explain that.

A little while after I published the last chapter of this story, I discovered another website called Quotev (which I was banned from yesterday, lmao). Soon, it was all I wanted to use, and I lost interest in continuing this story. I still don't really have any, and in my eyes, it's honestly not very good. The plot is terribly rushed, and it never really got many reviews or reads. Of course, reviews don't matter to me, but there really isn't any point in continuing a story when both you and the readers aren't too enthusiastic about it.

A few weeks ago, an anymous user left a comment in the reviews section asking if I was going to continue this story, which is one of the reasons I'm typing this. If you're reading this, then the answer is probably not. Like I said, I wasn't enjoying writing it, and no one really seemed to care about it other than a few people. Also, I had started a new work on Quotev, called "Lost and Found", which is similar to this. If you want to check that out, it's on PsychoticNeko's account now, since I added her as co-author just a few days before I was banned from the site. We still plan on continuing the story together, so be sure to read that if you enjoyed reading this. I'll be publishing the story on my Wattpad account in the coming days as well, username Anubis_the_Lucario.

But as for the fate of this story, I'll be leaving it up, but I currently don't plan on continuing it. If I get enough people asking about it, and I find motivation, I might just finish this story. For now, though, my focus is on Lost and Found. Once I get it published on Wattpad, in fact, I might just publish it here, too.

Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter. Bye for now :)

P.S. Chapter 6 does need a huge edit, though. Don't ask me what I was thinking when I did that one.


End file.
